1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a derivative of 2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yl N-(substituted sulfonylcarbamoyl) N-methylcarbamate represented by the general formula: ##STR3## wherein X stands for a halogen atom; --NHR where R is an alkyl group, cycloalkyl group, lower alkenyl group, lower alkynyl group or ##STR4## (where Z is a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkyl group, alkoxy group or alkoxycarbonyl group), aralkyl group, a 5-member or 6-member heterocyclic group, or an alkoxy group.
It further relates to a process for preparing the derivative of N-methylcarbamate described above, and an insecticide containing the same as an effective component.
2. Prior Art Statement
2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-yl N-methyl-carbamate (generally referred to hereinafter as carbofuran) is a useful compound as an insecticide since it has high insecticidal effect against a broad range of insects and long lasting effect. However, it is extremely toxic to warm-blooded animals and fishes, and thus it entails problems in use which decrease its practical utility. Research toward reducing the toxicity of carbofuran has led to many patent applications relating to the compounds of this group, including the following: ##STR5##
However, only two of the published compounds have been practically used as insecticides, and even these practically used compounds are not satisfactory.